


Little Brother Moon

by PaperFox19



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Mamoru Chiba formerly Prince Endymion, has been having trouble bonding with Usagi’s brother, so he decides to share a room with the boy, which leads to things. Tier 3
Relationships: Shingo Tsukino/Chiba Mamoru
Kudos: 36





	Little Brother Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Little Brother Moon

Mamoru Chiba formerly Prince Endymion, has been having trouble bonding with Usagi’s brother, so he decides to share a room with the boy, which leads to things. Tier 3

-x-

One month…Mamoru had decided he would share a room with Usagi’s brother for one month. The two had not been getting along for a while now; Usagi thought it would be better if the two worked out their issues. They were all family now.

-x-

Little did Mamoru know, Shingo had his reasons, now with the two staying together he could finally put his plans into action. You see he actually had the hots for the former prince.

Mamoru may have dressed fancy for events, but at night, he preferred simpler attire; a spaghetti strap shirt and loose boxers for bed. Shingo was not gonna complain.

He waited till Mamoru had fallen asleep to take action. He pulled back the covers and moved down Mamoru’s body. The former prince of earth had such magnificent big feet. Shingo had fallen head over heel for them.

“Hmmm,” he took a whiff of their musk and felt a shiver race through him. He felt them, and Mamoru shivered but did not awaken. ‘Usagi told me he was a deep sleeper, perfect.’

Testing the waters, he gave the right foot a lick, the male let out a soft moan, but didn’t awaken. Another lick made the foot flex, another made the toes curl, the man’s body shivering. ‘So big!’ he thought as his tongue traced the lines along the sole.

He kissed the heel, before licking his way to the pads. That taste was everything he dreamed of, he lapped and lapped, even going between the toes. Once he was finished with the right he moved over to the left.

As he licked the left foot, he palmed his confined arousal. “Mmmmm,” he sucked on the big toe. Mamoru let out a moan, his body shaking. ‘Did he just…’ shifting up he spotted a wet spot in Mamoru’s boxers. ‘He did!’ 

Mamoru had cum! Shingo pulled the covers up, and went to sleep as if nothing was wrong.

The next morning…

Mamoru woke up feeling wetness. With his feet, he brushed it off as just sweat, but he blushed feeling the manly fluid that soaked his crotch. ‘How embarrassing,’ he peeked over at Shingo, and breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Good he’s still asleep.’ He was incorrect

The prince got out of bed to go get cleaned up. ‘This is just the beginning.’ Over the next few nights he continued to play with Mamoru’s feet, making the man cum in his sleep.

Shingo was having fun, but there was more fun to be had with the former prince. Mamoru was tall, broad shoulders, tight back muscles, a plump, very plump rear, nice legs, toned pecs and rock hard abs. He didn’t know what was going on between his legs, but he knew how to find out.

Later that night, Mamoru had fallen asleep laying face down. Shingo pulled off the covers. “Hehe,” he palmed the plump rear, the boxers were pulled tight over the glorious glutes. Shingo grabbed his boxers and yanked them down. He whistled seeing to bare ass. “You really got a glorious ass.” He gave it a playful slap and Mamoru moaned, but he didn’t wake up.

Shingo fondled the cheeks, the male’s hips shifting. “Hmm, oh no way!” he had rumors about men from earth but here was the proof. “Time to have my fun.”

He released his cock, and slid it between Mamoru’s plump cheeks. “Ohh yeah,” his fingers dug into the plump cheeks, giving them a squeeze. He rocked back and forth, hotdogging the former prince’s ass. He held the cheeks together adding some extra friction.

Mamoru panted and moaned in his sleep, he seemed to be having a nice dream. The friction against his hot hole was a treat. The former prince had an adorable blush on his cheeks. Shingo couldn’t look away.

In his sleep Mamoru had shifted, making his night shirt ride op showing his sexy back. His skin flushed from arousal, a thin layer of sweat forming. He watched his chest rise and fall, his breathing hitch when a jolt of pleasure race through him.

Shingo’s pre dripped down onto his back, he sped up faster feeling his release build. Once he was ready to cum he pulled back and stuck his dick in Mamoru’s boxers, he came shooting his seed into the garment. He pulled the underwear up and had some fun with Mamoru’s feet making the older male cum.

Mamoru’s face was as red as a tomato the next morning. ‘So much cum,’ he blushed as the seed ran down his legs as he went to get cleaned up.

Shingo got up and went a bit later. “Mamoru-san,” he says innocently. Mamoru blushes, “Shingo!” he was quick to cover his crotch. “Oh excuse me,” he masked his smirk and pulled back. “It’s fine, just knock next time.” He heard the man say. ‘It’s time!’

-x-

That night Shingo had everything prepared. Once Mamoru fell asleep he pulled off the male’s boxers he wouldn’t be needing them tonight. He got a special batch of moon oil, a super high quality item. “Drink up!” he places the tip at Mamoru’s hole.

It breaches him, and with a little tilt the oil began to pour into his ass. “Ohhh!” Mamoru moaned in his sleep, the oil helped the body relax in more ways than one. It was also used for…well something extra special for men.

Shingo put the oil away, and began to hotdog Mamoru’s ass again. Rubbing against his hole, caused some of the oil to leak out and cover his dick. He wasn’t tucking away this time, he continued to hump against the older male.

He playfully groped and even slapped the plump cheeks, turning them a lovely shade of red, all while riding his crack. He was going a bit rougher than normal, driving himself closer to release. “Oh yes!” he moaned when he finally came.

His seed erupted, blasting all over Mamoru. Thick ropes of cum splattered his face, neck, back, his shirt, and he made sure to splatter his ass.

This time Mamoru did stir, the cum hitting his face pulled him from his lovely dream. “Ehh,” he turned back and saw a naked Shingo, his dick between his buns. “Shingo what on earth…what are you doing?”

“Having some fun,” Shingo says, rocking his cock between Mamoru’s plump cheeks. Mamoru gasped and shivered, taking in the giant length for the first time.

“B-b-b-b-b-b-but we can’t do this, we are both men.” He says, a blush shining brilliantly on his cheeks.

“Men huh?” he smirked. “Can you really call yourself a man,” he flipped Mamoru over. “With a cock like that!” the man gasped, his 2 inch cock exposed. Shingo slid his massive 12 inch dick along Mamoru’s smaller one. “I had heard about earth men not being as endowed as men from the moon but this is embarrassing.”

His words made Mamoru’s dick twitch, Shingo’s cock became coated in pre. The friction making Mamoru shiver, Shingo was so big his cock rubbed against Mamoru’s balls and cock at once. “You walk and act like such a big man, it’s time you learned your place.” his cock aimed at Mamoru’s wet hole.

“Wait ahh!” his hole was breached and Shingo stuffed Mamoru full of his massive cock. The moon oil really worked wonders. Mamoru arched his back as he came.

“Already we are just getting started.” he chuckled. “You really needed this huh!” he began to move, fucking the former prince’s tight hole.

“Ah ohh ah ah ah ah ah!” His stomach bulged from the boy’s dick, the friction and fullness he felt inside was so strange but his body welcomed it. The pleasure drowning out all reason in the older male’s mind.

He panted and drooled, fisting the sheets as he was brought to orgasm again and again. By his fourth orgasm Shingo finally gave in and came. His heavy balls lurched and let loose the thick torrent of cum inside him.

Mamoru shivered, as his stomach bulged slightly from the sheer amount that was pumped inside him. The man fell into a deep sleep exhausted and spent from his many orgasms.

-x-The next morning-x-

Mamoru blushed as he cleaned the cum out of himself, Shingo watching. “That’s a good look for you, prince of the earth.”

“Shut up, I will not let you get away with this.”

“What are you gonna run to my sister with your tiny cock between your legs?” Mamoru twitched. He couldn’t do that.

“No I will beat you at your own game.” he crosses his arms over his chest. “If I beat you, you apologize and give up these games.”

“Fine by me,” they shook on it.

-x-

Sadly for Mamoru regaining his pride wasn’t gonna be so easy. Despite being younger Shingo had him completely beat in more ways than one.

He tried a game of endurance, the two would frot and the first one to cum lost. Shingo sat on the bed, while Mamoru braced against the wall. He tried to take control, rubbing his smaller cock against Shingo’s bigger one. In the end he lost and he found himself on Shingo’s cock once again and another belly full of cum inside.

Mamoru tried to beat Shingo in skill, giving the boy a blow job. Shingo was having so much fun, with these tests. Mamoru could barely suck half his cock, but what he couldn’t fit he stroked with his free hand.

No matter how long he sucked Shingo just wouldn’t cum, and to make matters worse his own cock was perked up and drooling as the boy’s dick filled his mouth. “You’ll never beat me unless you can suck my full dick.” Deciding to help give the prince a chance he thrust his massive prick down Mamoru’s throat. “There that’s better, don’t give up now!”

This was bad, his nose was buried in Shingo’s crotch, his nose filling with the boy’s musk as he breathed. He bobbed back and forth trying to get the boy off, but sucking the huge thing was having an opposite effect. ‘No not like this!’ he moaned as his tiny cock gave in to the taste, and he came all over the floor.

“Oh man you really did it, you really love my cock that much!” He grabbed Mamoru by the hair and began to fuck his mouth, his hefty balls slapping his chin as he used his throat. Once Shingo came he made him drink it all, pumping his thick man milk into his belly, once his release started dying down, he pulled back to fill the man’s mouth. “Don’t pass out yet your ass is still mine!”

Mamoru was in for a long night.

Next it was Shingo’s challenge which had Mamoru laying across his lap, Shingo’s big dick pressing against his belly. Shingo had his fingers thrusting into Mamoru’s rear. The challenge was to last against different stimulus, if he could last and not cum by the boy’s fingers he’d be free.

Mamoru hadn’t noticed but Shingo had, the man’s stomach was starting to swell in a special way. Shingo knew why, but for now he’d keep it a surprise. He had a former prince to focus on.

Three fingers, working Mamoru’s tight little hole, twisting, curling, churning up the male’s insides. Mamoru couldn’t hold back he came blowing his load. “You lose again Mamoru-chan.”

He was in for another long night. This went on for a few weeks Mamoru losing every time. Taking the young man’s loads time and time again, and even though every morning he cleaned himself out he finally noticed his stomach beginning to bulge a bit. “What’s happening?” he rubbed his belly and he jumped feeling a small jolt of energy inside him.

“So you finally noticed, took you long enough.”

“Shingo!”

“I used some special moon oil on you, it has a unique effect in giving a man the ability to bear children.”

“You mean I’m...” Shingo came up and kissed his stomach. “Carrying my child, yes! Don’t worry I asked Usagi for more bonding time, we got another 9 months together Mamoru-chan!” the male slumped.

The former prince had become Shingo’s princess. He soon lost all desire to dominate, and got hearts in his eyes at the mere sight of Shingo’s cock. No more challenges, Mamoru submitted to Shingo completely.

-x-

“Who does this ass belong to?” Shingo asked, thrusting his dick inside and giving the right cheek a smack. “Yours!” Mamoru moaned, drooling as he was stuffed again. “And what is it I’m fucking?” he continued to spank Mamoru as he fucked, the male finding out he liked to be spanked. His ass loved it, the cheeks rippling with each smack. “My boy pussy Singo-sama!”

“Very good, and what is this?” he reached around and palmed his crotch. Mamoru moaned, his climax hitting and his semen pelting the palm of Shingo’s hand. “My clit dick Shingo-sama.”

“Very good!” he was rewarded with a jab to his sweet spot. “Ahh yes Shingo-sama!” he cried out. Mamoru spent many days with Shingo even after the baby was born, he just couldn’t sleep at night without having Shingo's cum inside him. The Moon clan line would continue just not how anyone expected.

End


End file.
